


Fanfic in 10: Markiplier Egos

by McKayRulez



Series: Markiplier Fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Several 10 word fanfics of Markiplier's Egos.





	1. Of the Alien Kind / Burger Meat / Walking Stick

1\. Of the Alien Kind:

Googleplier destroys mankind, falls in love with aliens like Amy.

2\. Burger Meat:

Bim Trimmer buys Ed Edgar's son to make burger meat.

3\. Walking Stick:

Host bumps into things blindly, Damien gives him his cane.


	2. Darkiplier's Ringing Noise

1\. At the Movies:  
Darkiplier's high pitch ringing makes him unable to hear movies. 

2\. In the Neighborhood:  
Darkiplier's ringing noise makes all the dogs bark at him.

3\. At Home:  
Chica doesn't bark at Darkiplier's ringing.   
Chica is silent pup-o.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, let me know if you want to challenge me to write more!


End file.
